


The Prophecy - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Jared, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: There is an old prophecy that involves an omega with magic ability far greater than has ever been seen before. Jared, a royal omega about to be given away to a very not-nice prince, decides to choose one thing for himself - who to give his virginity to. This act results in major consequences for both Jared and Jensen - including a pregnancy that shouldn’t be possible, magic that saves them and places them in danger, a voyage across the sea, sword fights, an evil prince, and, above all, the fierce love that binds Jared, Jensen and their unborn child together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020





	The Prophecy - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN/J2 Big Bang on LiveJournal

**Author name:** [](https://tammyrenh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tammyrenh**](https://tammyrenh.livejournal.com/)

  
 **Link to fic:** [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138075/chapters/60908290)  
 **Link to art:** [LJ](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d55.html)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Excerpt:  
However, he was profoundly lonely and he found himself biding time in the gardens. It was always cold there, but in the midst of nature’s beauty he could find solace.  
It was there Jensen found him a few days later,  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Excerpt:

A lifetime of kisses, a forever together, a family of their own. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand, looked into the green eyes that were his to drown in and nodded.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Headers-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
